Affixing of celebrity autographs and fingerprints to an item is known to increase the collectable value of the item. For example, various collectable items, and methods of affixing fingerprints to such items, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,774. However, the methods described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,774 are limited to traditional inking of fingers and transfer of ink fingerprints onto selected items. The resulting two-dimensional ink fingerprint is initially unstable until dry, and thereafter is subject to degradation by various means and must be carefully protected. For example, ink fingerprints can be easily smudged until dry, but also may be smudged if exposed to water or solvents, such as in routine cleaning of a display case housing the collectable items.
Additionally, inked items lose their utility since the fingerprint will be smudged or degraded by striking of the fingerprinted surface. For example, in the case of golf balls described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,774, the inked print can be damaged whether the collector drops the ball unintentionally, or whether he or anyone else intentionally or accidentally uses the ball in a round of golf. Many collectors have likely lost such valuable items due to children who simply use the collectable item for its intended purpose. Thus, there is a need for an improved method of attaching fingerprints to items to create durable collectable memorabilia.
Commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,377 provides for methods of forming guitar picks having at least a partial fingerprint molded in the surface thereof. The present inventors have found that the guitar picks and methods described therein provide for a durable, three-dimensional fingerprint that actually enhances the utility of the pick by providing a raised grip surface that engages the user's own fingerprints. However, U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,377 does not address the unmet need for a collectable, yet secure, method of providing celebrity fingerprints on such collectable items that will protect the celebrity fingerprint provider from identity theft, unauthorized reproduction, and other misuses of the fingerprint.
In accordance with the known prior art such as the above references, there exists no disclosure providing of a durable, authenticatable, securitized fingerprint to create a collectable item.
There exists a continuing need, therefore, for a durable, authenticatable, securitized fingerprint suitable for attaching to or incorporating into an item to create a collectable item, and for methods of creating such items.